Sparks Fly
by DigimonDestined
Summary: Who would've thought after all those years, she still remembered exactly why she loved him? That when she looked at him, it felt like nothing had changed between them. That they still had feelings for each other. Definitely not them. But it was obvious to everyone else, with all those sparks flying. Full Summary inside. JERZA AU, Miraxus, Werewolf/Wolf Shifter.
1. Reunion

**Genres: Romance, Adventure, Drama and Humor  
**

 **FULL SUMMARY:**

 **Who would've thought after all those years, she still remembered exactly why she loved him? That when she looked at him, it felt like nothing had changed between them. That they still had feelings for each other. Definitely not them. But it was obvious to everyone else, with all those sparks flying.**

 **In the midst of trying to figure out their relationship, they also have to deal with the fact that people are hunting them, with the dead set intention of killing them. After all, they are werewolves...**

 _S_ _o yeah! werewolf/ wolf shifter, basically, humans with the ability to shift into wolves. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please read and review!_

* * *

 _Erza growled, her tail swishing warily as the guard circled her. If she didn't get past the guard and warn everyone, they'd all be killed by the explosives their captors had rigged. But this guard wasn't like the others..._

 _He was also a shifter._

 _Twice as big as her, the black wolf was a blur of a shadow as he sprang, surely going to end her life._

T _hen Jellal was in front of her, with his dark blue pelt stained by blood, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, and his golden-green eyes burning with protective determination. He leapt to meet the other wolf in midair but was knocked back, thanks to his size disadvantage._

 _The guard lunged, aiming for the Jellal's throat. The blue wolf ducked away, barking,"Erza, get everyone out of the tower, right now."_

 _She protested, "I'm not leaving you-"_

 _"Now! They've already-" Again, he dodged to the side, avoiding the claws of the black wolf. "-activated the explosives! Just get everyone out!"_

 _Erza stood unsteadily, picturing Sho, Wally and Millianna, terrified, huddling together as they waited for help._

 _She reluctantly growled. "Promise me you'll be safe."_

 _"I will."_

 _Then she left to find her friends and help as many people get to the escape boats as she could._

 _But then the tower exploded._

Erza woke, her heart pounding. She still remembered the bright blinding light that had temporarily rendered her right eye useless, how the power of the explosions had sent the boats surging forwards and how she'd been too shocked to grieve for her lost friends.

It was too easy for her and her wolf to remember the breaking days where everything was a reminder of her lost friends, who were like packmates, her family.

But right now, her inner wolf was concentrating on being alert; mentally and physically preparing them both for a danger that wasn't there.

By now, Erza knew that there was nothing she could do to convince the animal to calm down. Every time they walked through that memory, the details only grew stronger and clearer, as did her wolf's agitation.

Erza's best option now was to get up and distract herself with a task.

Perhaps double checking her belongings?

She glanced at her suitcases and sighed. It was probably for the best, because if she forgot something and ruined their camping trip, Mira would kill her.

* * *

"I thought we were only staying for a week. And the drive's only a few hours." Elfman grunted, heaving the last two into the trunk of the SUV. "Why do we need sixteen suitcases?"

Mira laughed, "You can thank Erza for packing four. Everyone else just brought two."

"What are you talking about?" Erza threw her hands on her hips. "You asked me to bring the extra two and they're only filled with camping essentials."

Millianna giggled. "Big sister, I love you. But your lying skills are at an embarrassingly low level." Lisanna turned to Mira to giggle and add, "Actually, I guess that goes for all big sisters."

Mira playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, shut up! I'm looking forwards to this trip, so all of you better behave and let me enjoy it!"

The corners of Wally's mouth turned upwards in a small smile. "I'm just grateful Uncle Rob allowed all of us to go."

While Erza and Mira only helped when they could spare time, Lissana, Wally, Elfman and Millianna all worked part time jobs in the store Uncle Rob owned. He'd told them in advance that he was expecting slow business for the rest of the month and given them permission to go on vacation.

"I agree." Erza nodded sincerely. Uncle Rob had also been a test subject at the Tower of Heaven, and when they had finally escaped, he had taken custody and basically raised them. She couldn't have been more grateful to him for taking care of them for the past few years.

"So let's spend our time well and have some fun."

Lisanna, Millianna and Elfman let out appreciative whoops while Mira smiled. "Sounds good."

As soon as the car stopped, everyone got out with strong eagerness. Shifters hated being cooped up and none of them were exceptions.

Erza mentally thanked Mira for picking out such a great campsite and cabin. They were so far from any of the other sites; no one would notice them and realize they were shifters. And the forest that ended at their campsite was so vast. Erza and her friends would definitely have fun exploring and playing in it.

She couldn't wait until she shifted to wolf, who would appreciate the fresh, springy grass underneath her paws. And the fresh air! It was so sweet, so natural- her wolf pricked its ears. There was a stream nearby! She could terrorize the minnows, and swim in it and-

"Erza! Stop daydreaming and start unpacking!" Mira knowingly looked up. "We can shift into wolves later!"

Erza grinned. "I can unpack any time! Let's go play! I haven't turned into a wolf for weeks and you know how much it sucks." Again, Mira paused, weighing her options. Erza did have a point… The last time she had run as a wolf had been a few weeks ago…

"Okay, but on one condition." Mira smirked. "I seem to recall the last time we shifted, you challenged me to a race."

"Huh. I don't remember that, but I could use the exercise. Just give me a minute to change and shift."

"Hey, I'm coming too!"

In a few minutes, both women had stripped off their clothing, shifted and met back outside.

Erza let her wolf side take over and she joyfully let out a yip before beginning to trot around their site, stretching her legs and sniffing at everything within nose-reach. So many flowers, dozens of squirrels…

But…wait…that was-

She turned to Mira. The silver wolf was beautiful with sleek, well kempt fur, and pretty blue eyes. But her hackles were raised and her ears were warily pricked. She yelped once, telling Erza she had scented it too.

Wolf. Or more specifically, wolf shifter.

Erza stood straighter, raised her neck and inhaled.

 _Oh shit._

It wasn't just one werewolf- it was a pack.

Suddenly, a deep bark answered Mira's call and accompanying it, a huge, broad shouldered, golden wolf trotted out of the forest, looking somewhat curious. He barked again, this time sharp and bold, warning the two female wolves to leave what must have been his pack's territory. Mirajane backed away a few paces but Erza held her ground, taking him in. Not including Mira and her family, Erza hadn't seen another werewolf since the tower of heaven, and this one was quite particular.

He was almost all yellow, except for his stomach which was dusted with snowy white fur and a strange black marking, over his left shoulder and part of his upper back. Then he lifted his head, Erza noticed his right eye was marred by a lightning bolt like scar.

Mira yipped to Erza. _"He clearly doesn't like us here. We should go."_

But Erza didn't care. Nothing was going to stop her, and her friends from enjoying their hard earned vacation. Mira yelped, begging her to leave, but Erza calmly sat back on her haunches and let out a bored yawn.

 _Make me._

The golden wolf trotted forwards until he was a couple of meters from Erza and repeated his order, this time, snarling a little. " _She's right. Leave."_

 _Huh, so he's willing to talk eh?_

Erza got to her paws, and growled back. " _No."_

 _"I won't ask you again."_

 _"Erza, we can just go to a different side-"_

 _"No."_

And then he pounced. In a flash, he was across the ten meters of the grass between them and was raking his claws over her. Erza yowled in pain and protest. It wasn't because he'd attacked; she'd been expecting it. But she refused to back down from this battle because it would mean letting down her friends. And after the Tower of Heaven, she vowed that she'd never let down anyone she loved again.

Turning her head around, she sank her fangs into the flesh of his neck and was pleased to hear a yelp. The male wolf shoved her away and began pacing, waiting for her to make the next move.

Erza just glared, doing the same.

After a few moments, he pounced again and Erza flexed her claws, ready to sink them into his body. But he leapt several feet over her head and landed behind her, forcing Erza to whirl around.

A low, long growl forced its way out of her throat.

 _Oh, he plays dirty._

Pinned beneath his paws was Mira who made no move to struggle. The silver wolf simply growled, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

He huffed, amused. As if the tiny shewolf would be able to hurt him. The bite of the red wolf had surprised him; he hadn't thought she'd be able to muster enough strength to make him actually feel pain but the silver wolf would be a different story.

" _I won't say it again."_ He placed a paw on her neck, making sure his claws wouldn't pierce through her delicate skin. " _Leave or she gets hurt."_

He hesitated over the last word. Should he have said kill? She'd been unresisting, even trying to persuade her friend to leave; surely that was why he couldn't bring himself to hurt her?

 _"You bastard! I'll kill you before you touch a hair on her pelt!"_ Erza crouched, readying herself to pounce.

But suddenly there was a new scent in the air and they all went still, except for their gazes which were drawn to the blue wolf bounding out of the forest, radiating authority, command and strength. _An alpha?_

The golden wolf who was obviously familiar, respectfully dipped his head but the blue wolf's attention was only on Erza. She flinched as she met his golden-green eyes, burning with an emotion she couldn't read. Why did he seem so familiar?

Erza's blood turned to ice and she froze.

 _Nonononono- It wasn't possible. Explosion, dead family, dead friends, dead Jellal. How was he here?_

It wasn't as difficult for her wolf to comprehend. In an instant, Erza's wolf had surged forwards and he did the same to meet her in the middle of the clearing. First she touched noses with him, with the faintest bit of caution. He gave an encouraging yip before gently nibbling on her ears. Erza began nuzzling his neck and rubbing against his cheek, simply trying to take him all in.

He was no longer the small, underfed, young wolf she had known; now he was powerful, glossy coated, strong and confident. Even his scent had changed… It was still soft and sweet, definitely Jellal. But it was also sharper, darker, more… _masculine._

Damn. He was _heavenly._

As her wolf leaned into the warm, protective, reassuring safety that he was, she could feel his firm muscles rippling under his fine, glossy coat. Then he gently rested his head on top of hers and she let out a comfortable sigh.

But Erza, herself, was still shocked to the core. It wasn't possible that he was here, right beside her. Was he a ghost? Was he here to haunt her for not being able to save him?

The yellow wolf gave a whining protest, " _Jellal, what are you doing?"_

Mira and her wolf had been watching the scene silently until now, but while Mira could empathize for Erza's shock, (seeing as the best friends had shared their pasts with each other) Mira's wolf was miffed that Erza wolf chose to stay at the flank of the blue wolf, rather than help her.

Although Mira wolf was seriously annoyed, this distraction was all she needed.

 _"Get off!"_

She swiftly twisted in a spiral and in a mere moment, the yellow wolf had lost his effective grip on her. His paws clumsily slipped to either side of her so she took the enjoyable opportunity to snap on the sensitive flesh on his stomach.

He yelped before leaping off her and giving her a baleful glare but Mira returned it coolly as she stalked away. When she was a few feet away from Erza and the blue wolf, who must've been Jellal, she let out a growl.

" _Erza. Let's go inside and talk."_

Instantly the red wolf reacted, recoiling from the male wolf.

" _What about-"_

 _"They can come too."_

* * *

While Mira guided the two male wolves to the living room, Erza fled to the bathroom and shifted. Once she was human again, her shock came back in full force and breathing was temporarily forgotten. He was _alive._

 _Do you have idea how I suffered? I stopped talking to people. For a while, I even stopped eating. I cried myself to sleep, hoping it wasn't true, hoping you had escaped and you were okay. You were all I could think of. How I failed to save you._

The _only reason I dragged myself out of bed every day was to look after Millianna and Wally._

 _But you've been alive this whole time? How could you allow me to believe you were dead?_

She threw on a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt and then began heading to the living room, hundreds of painful questions still on her mind. But the instant she walked into the living room, everyone and everything faded away, except for _him_.

He must have been borrowing Elfman's shorts, because they were way too big. But her attention was more focused on his upper body, only decorated by a white dress shirt.

Not that he hadn't been toned before, but now-

 _Wow._

Every one of his features had been fully defined and highlighted, and there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on his body. His shoulders had slightly broadened and so that they now framed and proudly displayed his muscles for viewing pleasure. And his abs-

 _Oh god._

Erza could see through the thin shirt, right to the six, delicious- Ahem.

She turned her gaze to his face instead, hoping her gawking hadn't been noticed. But when her eyes met his, her breath caught again.

The first thing she noticed was the sharpness of his jaw had been amplified. But the rest of him was the same. He still had that _alluring, sexy_ , red tattoo, the same sparkling golden-green eyes, and his trademark teasing smile.

But when he flashed it to her, she remembered her rage and in a heartbeat, her hand was in the air. Then it was across that stupid, handsome face of his.

* * *

Faintly, he heard a protest from Laxus and a gasp from the white haired girl but that didn't stop Erza from continuing her assault. She punched him in his shoulders once, twice, thrice, until he couldn't deny that he didn't feel any pain.

"You _idiot!_ " She grabbed his collar, forcing him closer as she yelled, "Where have you been all this time?" She looked away, her fury gone, her voice trembling as she whispered, "I thought… I thought you were dead."

Jellal was suddenly aware of the tear streaking down her chin and he gently reached for her cheek. When she didn't move away, his thumb dismissed the teardrop. Then he tenderly tilted her face to him, searching for permission.

And then he pressed his lips to hers.

Jellal filled his kiss with his overwhelming emotions, words he had been too cowardly too say back then, apologies for not finding her, the pain when he thought he had lost her, desperation to know her again-

Her hands flew upwards to his shoulders and she pulled him closer. Jellal slid his hands into her soft, scarlet hair, and tilted her head, allowing him a better angle.

Jellal wanted to hold her forever. It didn't help that he could smell her enticing scent, soft and sweet, vaguely faint of strawberries. Or that she still looked at him like- like nothing had changed between them.

But they finally had to break away to catch their breaths.

"I… I…" Erza paused. Obviously she wasn't going to tell him she enjoyed it, but she was still unsure of what she was supposed to say now.

"I didn't say you could." She finally mumbled, releasing her grip on his collar, pushing him away a little. "I hate you. And you're an idiot."

Jellal smiled to himself. It was impossible for him to take her words seriously because of the faint red heating her cheeks and the way she was clearly struggling to not smile.

But her will finally won over and her half-smile disappeared as she stepped back to put a good couple of feet in between them.

After a long moment, she asked, "Where have you been all this time?" Erza took another step back, eyes darkening sadly, the only sign of devastation she allowed herself to show. "Haven't you been looking for me? Or was I not impor-"

"No." Jellal interrupted, eyes flashing fiercely. "It's not you. I lov- Ever since I left the tower, I've been searching-"

"Yeahhhh," Laxus interjected, causing both their gazes to slide to him. He had his feet up against the coffee table and his hands folded behind his head, his relaxed pose showing he bore no signs of resentment to either Erza or Mira. "I can vouch for Jellal. Every month, he leaves the pack for a full day to search for you."

Then he smirked. "So you're the famous _Erza._ Jellal's told us a lot about you."

When Laxus interrupted, Erza was instantly reminded she and Jellal _weren't_ the only two people in the room, and it sent her cheeks burning harder. But now, all she could do was replay the blond's words.

 _Did he really? After all these years… Did he still look for me?_

* * *

Jellal sent Laxus a warning look, to not continue talking, but the blond simply gave him a mischievous smirk, showing he was completely unworried.

Then Jellal turned back to Erza.

Almost as if reading her mind, he began, "When we first escaped, I spent months searching for you. But then the exhaustion eventually overtook us, seeing as we were teenagers. we had to join a pack." He cast a disdainful look over his shoulder. "If you haven't guessed yet, Laxus' pack."

"Don't worry, Jellal really loves the pack." Laxus drawled. "And while he says it's my pack, we both know who the top wolf is."

Jellal rolled his eyes. "Anyways," His voice softened. "I never stopped searching for you."

Erza smiled gently, trying to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing his hand and saying something sweet. But they weren't alone.

 _Unfortunately._

She hoped he knew that. So instead, she murmured, "You always were the noble, loyal leader of our group."

He allowed himself a smile before continuing.

"You know, speaking of friends…"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you could come see the pack. I know you'll recognize some people.

"Who?"

He gave her a wolfish smile. "Why don't you come and see?"

Mira had been silent the whole time but now, she blurted out, "Erza, if you're going, I'm coming with you." She turned her glare to Laxus. "You can't just expect me to trust you, alone."

"I-"

"Your friends can come too, and if you want to stay overnight, we have guest cabins." Laxus volunteered, unfazed by Mira.

Erza looked to the other woman who just shrugged. "Erza, it's your choice. Personally I think the others would love to, and it would be good if the others got to spend time with other werewolves. Getting to see other shifters might teach them a thing or two."

Erza nodded. "I guess it's settled." Secretly, she was overjoyed to catch up and spend time with Jellal. And a pack! Her wolf yipped, equally glad, anticipating their visit.

* * *

They'd decided to stay the night, seeing as it was already dusk and after a half hour, they'd arrived at the camp entrance. It had taken a lot longer than it should have, but Wally and Millianna and had been overly delighted to see Jellal and pestered him for a good twenty minutes. "Is it alright if we walk in like this?" Lisanna questioned. "Or should we shift-"

"Don't bother. We usually stay in human form anyways." Jellal looked behind him as if expecting someone other than their group. Then he led them on a secluded path, overshadowed by huge trees. Erza felt a hint of admiration. Their camp was clearly well defensed; nobody would suspect there was a group of shifters living here, thanks to the tall trees with their broad branches, thick with leaves.

Finally, they walked into the camp. Erza could only gasp at its beauty and ingenuity. Scattered across a beautiful, grassy clearing, were at least ten or eleven cabins, most being quite large or even double storied. To the left of them was a wide pit with soft, white sand while a small stream ran through their right. In the middle of the camp, logs and simple wooden benches had been arranged into a large circle, with the obvious remains of a fire in the center. Several people sitting looked up as Jellal passed by.

He addressed them, "Erza Scarlet and her friends are guests of mine, so _please_ , treat them respectfully."

The pink haired girl offered Erza a friendly grin. "Hi, I'm Meredy." Then she turned to Jellal and said, "Please, when have I _not_ been polite?"

Jellal rolled his eyes and affectionately said, "Do I really need to answer that?" sending the girl into giggles. Instantly, Erza knew she liked her.

Meanwhile, the man with spiky brown hair raised an eyebrow with interest. "So _this_ is Erza?"

Much like Laxus, he seemed unfazed by Jellal's glare. "And this is Cobra, one of my generals. He's ranked only a little lower than my beta."

Cobra gave them a nod. "Nice to meet you guys." His voice lowered as he glanced back at Jellal. "Mest and Lahar want to meet with you."

"When?"

"In a week."

"Did they visit just to tell you?"

"No. They dropped off a package and some files but I haven't checked them yet. Do you want me to?"

"No. Ultear- We'll open and talk about them tomorrow."

Erza sent Jellal a questioning look but he shook his head. Not now. They could discuss this later.

"Can you get them settled in?"

"Wait! What about the tournament?" Meredy asked.

"Every month, we have a couple of challenges. The victor of the tournament takes my place as alpha for a whole day." Jellal explained. In a quieter voice, he said, "It was designed so there would be an alpha while I went off to…"

Erza turned away, gratefulness and embarrassment swelling inside of her. She knew he meant while he looked for her. _I can't believe I ever thought he forgot about me…I know I never did, but I thought… maybe I wasn't as important to him as he was to me._

Jellal cleared his throat. "Anyways, the winner of this month is Simon."

At first, Erza just blinked. But then it hit her. Hard.

"Simon?" Her eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Erza?"

She whirled around to see him standing right there, tall, broad shouldered, handsome, smiling and completely alive.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please review, favourite and follow! Your support is appreciated as always. I won't be updating this story anytime soon, my other stories need my attention. xD  
**

 **Question of the Chapter: Has anyone seen the Mavis x Zeref, latest chapter yet? It's beautiful! Also, making me highly anticipate a Jellal x Erza chapter. :)**


	2. Confusion

**Hi! Couple of days ago, I noticed I'd gained my three stories had gained a couple more follows, favourites and even a review, so I just want to say thanks. It really means a lot to me. :) Please continue reviewing?**

 **I also have a question for you guys: Should I change the genre? The story is going to have adventure, romance, humor and drama but obviously, I can only have two genres. So what should I list it as?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Simon stopped only a couple of feet away, patiently giving Erza her space.

She was struck by a bolt of gratefulness; there was no doubt she needed his tolerance. The sudden lightheadedness that hit-freezing and taking time to process her thoughts was the only thing she'd be able to do anyways.

Her gaze slid downwards to her hand. It seemed real enough. But she made a fist anyway, forcing her nails to bite into her palm. Not in the least was it painful, seeing as what she'd been through, but she indistinctively felt the skin being pushed down, noted a temporary, new palm line and faint nail marks when she released.

 _So this- this is real._

With that thought, Erza finally allowed herself to release the breath she'd been holding back and welcome the breakdown of her warry, defensive dam of instincts. The relief… _Oh…_ It was so sweet, coursing through her.

Her inner wolf shared the joy, yipping like a puppy. _"Jellal's alive! Simon's alive! They're both okay!"_

She nodded to herself, smiling. _Yeah. They're okay._

Then Erza looked up to meet his gaze, noting how his smile was lined with worry. _For me?_

Maybe he was reassured after seeing her smile, but his became purely sincere as their eyes met. _Erza bit her lip, affection warming her. Have you still been looking out for everyone all this time. I can tell you haven't changed at all._

Well at least his personality hadn't.

Erza began studying him.

She thought Jellal had grown, but Simon - he had at least ten inches on her, easily dwarfing even Elfman and wore a simple t-shirt that was thin enough for Erza to tell he wasn't the same skinny, underfed child she knew back then. This man was muscular, lean and fit with lightly tanned skin, not red and burnt by excessive sunlight, nor pale because of a lack of it. His hair was darker and richer now, though the two hair-parting fringes were gone, replaced with several smaller, spiky bangs instead.

He looks so different now. Healthier. Stronger. Happy.

Yes, the last one was obvious. His smile- his eyes were the same. Brown and soft, warm and welcoming.

"I'm glad you're okay." Simon tilted his head to the side. "You are okay, right?"

"That's the first thing you say?" Erza's voice was hoarse with relief. "You-" She looked over her shoulder to Jellal then back to Simon. "You're both idiots."

His smile only widened. "That's the worse insult you can come up with?" He shook his head and softly said, "Still gentle as ever. You haven't changed at all, Erza." From his sides, his arms rose and extended towards her.

Erza couldn't stop herself from eagerly rushing forwards into his arms, earning an ooff from Simon when she collided with his chest. His arms folded around her, one hand gently in her hair, the other at the center of her back. Erza let her fingers rest on his shoulders and whispered, "I've missed you."

Simon ran his fingers through her silky mane of scarlet, stroking it one more time before gently smiling back, the expression out of place for a person of his stature. Though for Erza, it was as familiar and reassuring as ever. "I've missed you too."

* * *

The moment where Erza practically jumped into Simon's arms? Jellal stiffened. His legs and feet felt heavy, like they were weighted down and yet he still forced himself to step backwards. But when Simon brushed his fingers against Erza's hair, the way _he_ used to do, Jellal actually let out a growl, a haze of red drifting through his head.

His inner wolf snarled, ' _Fucking Simon- Jellal, don't let him touch her!'_

Jellal almost lost it right there. He wanted to shout a challenge. He wanted to punch Simon. He wanted him submitting and backing away from Erza. But just as he tensed, readying himself to attack, he felt a hand commandingly grip his shoulder and squeeze. Hard.

"Let me go asshole."

"No. Not until you calm down."

Jellal pivoted backwards. Simultaneously, his hand flew diagonally up across his chest and struck Cobra on the wrist at an angle Jellal knew would hurt. The other man hissed in pain before releasing Jellal.

"You bastard."

"I could say the same."

"Fernandes, you were asking for it. I know you, and when I see that look in your eyes, I know you're about to do something stupid."

"Shut up." Jellal rubbed his temple, and exhaled harshly, his dominant aggressiveness beginning to fade. He didn't know what had overcome him or why, but he supposed Cobra was a little right.

When had he become so petty and overprotective?

Jellal watched Erza laugh at something Simon said and felt his chest tighten.

 _Is this jealousy?_

 _Nonono. I kissed her and she returned it._

The frustration in his chest eased slightly. Come to think of it, so did hurting his general. "Cobra, I forgot to say thanks."

Cobra raised an eyebrow. "A thank you, huh? I've never gotten one of those from you before."

"Don't test me or I'll tear your intestines out. And yes, I'll do it. I hope you'll taste even better than what I imagine Simon tastes like."

 _"Dude. Grossssss."_

"You were asking for it."

The general let it pass.

Jellal let out an inaudible sigh of relief when Erza finally stepped out of Simon's arms. Though his eyes narrowed at Simon's slow pace of movement; clearly he was reluctant. His wolf was pacing relentlessly but Jellal had him under control.

 _At least I think I do…._

The alpha cleared his throat, hoping that the same would eventually be done with his mind. Erza and her friends turned to watch him with expectant expressions.

Jellal opened his mouth and paused as his eyes met Erza's. She gave him an encouraging, if somewhat distracted nod before looking back to Simon.

His heart twisted. What did that look mean?

"Cobra-" It came out as a rasp. Jellal cleared his throat again. "Is everyone in camp?"

The said person nodded. "Shall I gather them?"

"Yes."

In the meantime, Erza and her friends began picking sitting spots. Lisananna and Elfman were with Meredy, Millianna and Wally beside Simon, while Mira sat with- Erza choked. The large blond that'd picked a fight with them. _Laxus was it?_

He was leaning towards Mira with interest, _probably saying something stupid,_ Erza guessed. Mirajane tended to have that effect on men, entrancing them then turning them down. The white haired woman raised an eyebrow, looked unimpressed, if somewhat mildly amused.

Erza giggled to herself. "I guess old habits really don't die."

Jellal's head snapped towards her and Erza froze. His gaze was intense and searching- _but what for?_

He held her gaze for a long, waiting moment before eventually turning away, walking to the front of the semicircle and raising his voice, without a trace of weakness. "As you already know, I'm the alpha of this pack. Laxus," He nodded to the blond. "Is my beta male."

Suddenly Jellal's voice became guarded. "Ultear is the female alpha but she won't be joining us." He paused as if waiting for someone to question him but there was only silence and people listening respectfully. "Ikaruga is my beta female but she's taking over the alpha female's duties."

Hearing her name called, a woman with pale pink hair sitting at the very front stood, turned to face and scan through the crowd. Her eyes settled on Erza's for a quick movement and a sneer crossed her face. She raised her chin even higher.

Erza scowled back. The attitude, the way she looked down at them, the way she stood and held herself- like she thought she deserved so much more and was too good to be here. In a mere five seconds, Erza knew she wouldn't like this snobby woman.

She didn't sit down until Jellal continued, "Then we have the three generals. Cobra." Erza's eyes shot to the spiky haired brunet who didn't bother to stand.

"Freed."

A man with long green hair waved.

Erza's eyes narrowed. He looked like he might be a strong opponent. He wasn't extraordinarily tall or muscular, but he had the wiry planner look, someone who only made dead-on calculations.

"And Simon."

He took a brief stand.

"The rest of our members: Kagura. Hoteye. Midnight. Bickslow. Meredy. Evergreen. Angel. Our elder Makarov."

Each respective member stood, nodded or waved to the rest of the people gathered.

"And Sho."

"What?" Erza blurted. "Sho?"

"Nee-san!" Spinning around, she met her little brother, who wasn't so little anymore.

He still had straight straw-yellow hair and the same wide green eyes. Even though he was trying to smile, Erza could see his face was stained with tears as he ran up to her, throwing his arms around her, burying his face into the clothing over her shoulder.

"You're okay!"

Affectionately, Erza ruffled his hair. "You always were the biggest crybaby."

"I've missed you big sister!" Sho ignored her, turning his head to glare accusingly at Jellal, then Simon. "Those two assholes didn't bother telling me you were here and they always leave me out of every-ow!"

The hand that was in his hair now yanked on his ear. "I don't want to hear any more bad words from you!" Erza scolded. "Unless you want to know what soap tastes like?

"I'm not a kid anymore!" He grumbled. Ow!"

"No more cheek from you mister!"

"It's not cheek!"

Erza swelled to reprimand him again. But then she abruptly softened , posture, eyes and voice. "You know, you haven't changed at all." Now, her gaze rose upwards, meeting first Jellal's, then Simon's. "Nothing has."

* * *

Jellal gave her a questioning look but she was talking to Sho again.

 _What did that look mean?_

He replayed her words in his head.

 _"You haven't changed at all. Nothing has."_

 _Erza… are you talking about us? Are you saying our relationship- it's still what it used to be?_

Wariness introduced itself to Jellal. The day he lost her was when his heart broke for the first time. Simply, the thought of never seeing her again, never telling her how he felt about her, _never getting to be with her-_ the despair consumed him, drowning out everything else. Jellal wasn't sure he wanted to go through that again. Because he knew if she said no to him, he wouldn't be able to take it.

But deep in his healed heart, hope whispered to him.

 _Even though it's been years, are you saying you still have feelings for me?_

"Because I still do for you." He watched his Scarlet, beautiful, smart, gently and kind- Erza was right. Nothing had changed. She was still the same. Jellal murmured, "I still love you." so softly the words were lost in the wind. _Because so are my feelings. I'm almost afraid because I know they'll always be._

* * *

Until Erza flopped onto her assigned bed, she hadn't known how tired she really was. Lying face down, she closed her eyes and sank into the soft mattress. The sheets still had that fresh, recently washed smell that reminded Erza of fragrant wildflowers.

"I don't think you know how ridiculous you look."

She ignored Mira and let out a content sigh.

"I mean it! It's like a red starfish decided to try and absorb my bed."

Unselfconscious, Erza lazily rolled onto her side, propping herself up with an elbow. "And who said this was your bed?" She questioned. "I put my clothes on this bed first so it's mine."

"No, I called it first so it's mine."

"No, I sat on it first so it's mine!"

Meredy stopped in their doorway and giggled. "Are you guys done yet?"

Kagura slipped past Meredy and went to her bed in the farthest left corner. Like Meredy, Kagura's corner included two large and two small dressers, a reading lamp, and a study table, accompanied by a matching chair. But whereas Meredy's sheets were bright pink and her space was messy with magazines, snacks, a laptop, books, a phone, and a pair of headphones, the only thing out of place in Kagura's zone that Erza noticed was a beautiful sheathed katanna with a black leather casing and a smooth handle, studded by white gemstones.

Kagura noticed and nodded to the blade. "That's my favourite, Archenemy."

"You use katannas?" Erza raised an eyebrow. She'd thought she was the only one.

Meredy tucked her knees up. "We have regular training frequently so everyone has their preferred weapon or style. But most of us prefer regular swords."

Mira looked intrigued. "Any of you guys use daggers?" Erza knew why she asked. As an orphan, she picked up fighting skills on the streets. Handling knives must still be a second nature.

Kagura thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Let's see… Laxus does decently with them in weapon training. Otherwise, he sticks to wolf form fighting or normal hand to hand combat."

Erza was brimming with curiosity. She wanted to know more about- about _everything,_ But her first question was, "What are you training for?"

Kagura and Meredy shared a glance and unspoken words passed between them. Finally Kagura shook her head and tried to smile, but it was false with tension. "Don't worry about that."

Now, Erza silently contacted her best friend.

 _Mira, they're hiding something._

 _I know._

 _Well?_

 _There's nothing we can do about it. If they don't want to tell us, they're not going to._

Erza sighed. _Okay._ What else could she do?

Trying to patch up the awkward lull, Meredy tried, "Did you guys know Kagura's Simon sister?"

It actually worked. "I remember him telling us about you. But…" Erza hesitated, unsure how to word this nicely. "How did you escape? They captured every shifter in my village, burned down all of the buildings…"

Kagura meshed her fingers together, looking slightly ashamed. "I- I didn't get taken. They said I was too weak and decided taking me would slow them down. So they just let me live, but because all of the other werewolves were taken, I grew up without knowing many." She wrenched her hands apart now. "But when I heard Simon was alive, I left to search for him." She looked up again, meeting Erza's gaze with quiet pride. "And now, I'm here. I've actually been here for a couple of years now."

Meredy got up to go sit with Kagura on her bed. "Jellal and I are old friends so I've been in the pack for a few years now." She slung her arm across Kagura's back. "But Kagura is still my favourite person."

Kagura laughed, her shoulders relaxing. And for the next half-hour, they made small talk, trading questions on lifestyles and pack life, stories on their friends and families, everything from fashion tricks to shifting tips. Mira and Erza intentionally avoided talking about fighting again, not earning an objection from the other two girls.

Mira giggled deviously. "Really?"

"Yes! If nobody can find Meredy in the camp, Cobra's missing too."

"That's not true!"

Erza butted in, sincerely enjoying their conversation. "I'm with Kagura. It's fair to assume you two are doing something."

Kagura's eyes twinkled. "Jellal and Meredy may be old friends but he still acts like an overprotective father."

Meredy's eyes narrowed. "Speaking of Jellal…"

Erza felt her cheeks reddening. "What?"

Mira laughed. "Meredy just said his name and you're already blushing! That reminds me, I forgot to tell you guys-"

"I'm not!"

"-Jellal kissed Erza!"

Meredy nearly fell of her side of Kagura's bed. "What!?"

"They see each other; Erza slaps him and then the two start kissing right in front of Laxus and me."

"We talked first." Erza said meekly. "And I had good reason to!"

Kagura and Meredy's squeals made her protests unheard.

"This sounds like a romantic comedy!"

"That's so sweet! And cliché! And cheesy… Meredy's right."

"It might be cliché but it's still so adorable! Erza here hasn't been with anyone since the last ice age."

"Mira!" Erza found her voice. "Go away and mind your own love life!"

"Love eh?" Meredy's eyes glinted.

Erza flushed. "You know what I mean! Whatever you call it!" She buried her burning face into her hands. "Can I be left alone now?"

Her comment was met with silence. As if they'd actually considered it. But then:

"Kag, do you think I could rub it in Ikaruga's face?"

"Mmm… If you don't, I will."

Still extremely mortified, Erza peeked between her fingers and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Again, the two younger women traded a glance before offering,

"She's naturally arrogant."

"And bossy."

"And she uses people for their skills ."

"Her attitude."

"The way she acts like she has a stick of her ass so she deserves the right to do anything she wants?"

Mira cocked her head to the side. "So she's your typical A-class bitch?"

Kagura nodded. "Exactly. And you know how they're always use people, trying to climb the ladders in ranks, popularity, whatever? Well her current goal is to become Jellal's mate."

Erza wasn't aware she'd bitten her lip until the metallic taste of blood was thick on her tongue. "What?!" She snarled. "That stuck up, no good-she wants to be with-what!?"

"Excatly." Meredy looked extraordinarily pleased, exchanging a sly smile with the Mira and Kagura. "So, do I have your-"

"Yes." Erza gritted her teeth, the blood staining them pink. "Tell her. Exaggerate every. Single. Detail."

* * *

Mira was both proud of her best friend and the vivid change of emotions _over her guy!_ First embarrassment, then jealousy, and now, protectiveness?

 _I'm so proud of you Erza! Stick up for your man!_

Mira slyly smirked, adding, "Or better yet, why don't you reenact the scene with Jellal?"

She expected Erza to return her smirk and say something like, _it would be my pleasure._

But instead, the blush that had just been fading from her cheeks returned at full force and she buried her face into her hands, yelling, "No! Mira!"

Kagura and Meredy laughed again and Mira sighed, stopped listening to Erza's weak denial. _Never mind. I guess you still have to grow up a little more._

* * *

"Will you stop your pacing?"

Jellal didn't relent. Laxus was leaning back on the legs of his chair while Makarov sat opposite to him. Cobra had decided to sit on the couch's arm.

"I'm thinking."

"Are you?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "My boy, I know you and the girl have a deep history, but allowing her to join the camp at this time?"

Jellal didn't answer.

"And what about Ultear?"

"What about her?"

The elder let out a tired sigh. "We both know what. We need to get her to a hospital or somewhere she'll be safe from-"

Cobra cracked his knuckles. "Or we could go ahead and attack. It'll be easy to destroy-"

"You mean the way they're trying to do to us? Have you forgotten they've been trying to exterminate our kind for years? " Laxus rolled his cigarette between his fingers. "How would we even manage to do counter them?"

" _No one_ is going to be exterminated." Jellal firmly growled. He finally stopped pacing and the other shifters watched him attentively. "Not as long as I'm the alpha of this pack."

An approving light shone in Makarov's eyes and he gave a nod. "Good for you Jellal."

Jellal looked away as strong, flaring waves of shame washed over him. He didn't deserve any praise; He'd made too many mistakes in the Tower of Heaven…

 _Losing Erza-losing my friends was just one- but not being able to protect them in the first place… It's all my fault. I should've been stronger-I should've been there to take save them, to take care of them._

 _I promised myself I would never make the same mistakes again. With anyone. This pack is my second chance, my opportunity to atone for my wrongs._

A pang of guilt hit him. _And yet I still broke that promise._

Oblivious, Cobra nonchalantly asked, "Does anyone know where the other generals are?"

Makarov cast an apological glance at his grandson. "I sent Simon and the Raijinshū to border patrol the whole territory. They should be back in an hour or so."

Laxus waved it away with his free hand. "It's fine. I don't know why all of you still refer to them like that. That pack name should've disappeared when we merged packs."

Cobra opened his mouth but Makrov cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Stay on track boys. What are we going to do about Ultear? The hunters aren't going to give up, they want us dead."

"Leave her as she is Gramps. It's a coma, not a disease that can be fixed with needles."

"But it's dangerous. They know just as well as we do knocking out the alpha female of a pack was a good move. Not only that, she'll be our biggest weakness if they attack again and we're forced to defend the camp."

"I don't care." Jellal stubbornly said. "It'd be more dangerous to have her in somewhere we can't monitor her. Or what if they send assassins and they manage to finish the job?"

Saying it out loud allowed his guilt to overwhelm him and take him back to the day.

* * *

 _"Fuck! They're so many of them!" Even as Cobra shouted, another black clothed invader appeared, thrusting something towards the general. Because Jellal was equally occupied, all he saw was a flash of silver, although he knew well enough to tell it was a blade. Thankfully, Cobra managed to step back and skillfully stopped it with the hilt of his own sword. Then he turned his wrist, using the attacker's momentum to redirect the blade sideways, away from him._

 _"Shit-Ultear move!"_

 _The black haired woman was concentrating on fending off another attacker with her sword, black as the night itself. Though she wielded it with clear experience, her eyes were narrowed, taking in each of her opponent's moves. But hearing Cobra, she glanced back just as a second person rushed her._

 _Simultaneously, her other opponent suddenly dashed forwards, his sword swinging in wide arc._

 _Too wide._

 _Jellal flung himself between them and parried with the sword he'd picked up. The ringing, jolting of their weapons nearly made Jellal drop the unfamiliar blade, but he steeled his nerves and held on, if a bit loosely. The assassin let out a muffled curse through their scarf before retreating a couple of steps._

 _Jellal frowned. The high pitch meant his attacker was feminine. But that didn't explain why it sounded so familiar…_

 _"Jellal!"_

 _Now it was his time to turn, but he was late._

 _He heard the sound of his flesh ripping as the blade pierced his lower torso first. But when his mind acknowledged it, there was this agonizing, terrible, bomb that was pain, exploding in his side. It flooded outwards through his body, hard and fast, striking every nerve, rewriting every sense and thought to scream PAIN. All Jellal allowed himself to do was gasp as he sank down onto one knee._

 _But just for a heartbeat. Then he forced himself to stand, gritting his teeth. But Ultear beat him to it. Somehow, she'd shifted to wolf in the midst of the battle and was now viciously snapping at every accessible inch she could reach._

 _Her opponent let out a screech, scrabbling backwards as she shoved Ultear away. Then, in a blink her sword was whistling through the air and Jellal's breath caught in his throat. But Ultear simply ducked under it._

 _Jellal winced from the pain of letting his relieved breath loose. Of course Ultear would be alright. She fought equally well, whether she was a human with a weapon or wolf._

 _That's when it all went wrong._

 _Her opponent raised her sword again and Ultear instinctively concentrated on it. But in the assassin's other hand, a large chunk of gray whirled through the air, crashing into Ultear's head._

 _The black wolf staggered to the side while the assassin triumphantly raised her sword to finish her job._

 _"Fuck no!"_

 _Jellal took a risk- a risk he'd take over and over again, as many times as he needed to. He threw his sword._

 _The assailant let out a muffled scream and her hands sought her thigh where the blade had claimed its home. She let out another curse before turning around and sprinting away. The remaining few assassins immediately followed, and in a minute, the clearing was empty except for his quiet pack mates._

 _Jellal's hands clenched. Fuck. The person he'd been fighting- she was the leader of the group the whole time? If only he'd managed to beat her… Maybe he could've found out why they were hunting for them. Maybe he could've saved his pack from a load of trouble…._

 _"Ultear! Ultear? Wake up!" Jellal turned around._

 _Ultear was on the ground her eyes closed, breathing weakly, almost still. Meredy looked up to him with wide eyes. "What's wrong with her?"_

* * *

"Jellal, keep it down."

The alpha's head snapped up, back into reality. Makrov was flexing his fingers tiredly. "We don't want to send the pack into panic."

Jellal's heart quickened from the memory but so forced himself to take a deep breath as Makarov went on.

"It's true we don't have any good options, but what we can do is, split the pack in half. The majority of the pack will stay and protect camp." His voice darkened. "While small group goes and eliminates the hunters."

Cobra and Laxus exchanged a look before turning to Jellal. His heart was finally slowing down but as much as he tried, he could only push the memory- _and my broken promise_ away, farther to the back of his head.

Makarov's plan wasn't bad, but it had faults… A beautiful, amazing, scarlet haired fault to be exact.

Cobra seemed to read his mind. "What about Jellal's girlfriend and her buddies?"

"She's _not my girlfriend._ " He gripped but his best friends rolled their eyes.

There was a silence. Then: Makarov awkwardly clearing his throat. "Jellal… They have to leave."

"That's…" _Gods. After all these years, I meet you again Scarlet. But I only get to know you for three days, before you go back to your normal life, I go back to mine and we…_

 _We never see each other again._

His heart was breaking.

 _No. It was always cracked. Now it's shattering._

"That's fine." Jellal cleared his throat. "Really, we're just catching up. They'll be gone the next day. It's fine." But he knew the truth; saying something didn't mean he really believed it.

Laxus and Cobra traded a doubtful glance. Makarov bit his lip. But none of them pressed him.

"Okay." Makarov's uncertainty was masked but Jellal knew the old man too well to not hear it. "Well, I'm off to bed. You boys do the same." He glanced at Jellal. "When will we discuss this again?"

He took a deep breath, trying to force all the pain out before tonelessly saying, "In a week, when Lahar and Mest visit."

Makarov nodded, stood up and headed out of the cabin without another word. Cobra followed suit.

Laxus got up. "The old man's right. Try to actually get some sleep tonight, okay?" At the doorway, he stopped, turning to look at Jellal. His voice softened. "Jellal, I know you have feelings for Erza. But you need to let her know."

Jellal opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head. What was there to say?

Yes, I will? _No, there are a hundred problems with that._ He gritted his teeth. It wasn't even fair _,_ after what they suffered though at the Tower… _What did we do to deserve this? Meeting again after years, only so we'll be pulled apart, days later?_

It wasn't like she would leave her new friends, just for him. He'd seen the way she was laughing; she was truly happy. _The way things already are, not the way things could be. With me._

Inside, he laughed humorlessly. How would it even go if he tried to tell her?

 _Oh hey, I know it's been years but I'm still head-over-heels in love with you._ Or _, even though I'm never going to see you again when you return to everyday life, I still really want to be with you._

Jellal sighed, genuine sadness dissolving the bitter mockery. There were just no possibilities for them. Well, if you even considered there was a _them._ What if over the years, her feelings changed? His heart twisted and his throat closed.

What if… What if she didn't love him anymore?

It didn't matter. Nothing was going to happen, whether she did or didn't.

Sensing Jellal's internal conflicts, Laxus finally exited the building, leaving the alpha to his thoughts.

A sigh escaped from him. There'd been sparks of hope flickering in his chest earlier. When she'd ran up to him. Accepted his kiss. Returned it. Smiled, promising nothing had changed.

But now? Jellal couldn't help but feel doubt.

His wolf, who'd been quiet for most of the meeting, thinking equally hard about the pack, now prodded Jellal. " _Maybe you should anyways."_

Jellal rubbed his forehead. _You really think so?_

 _"Yes. You and Erza- You've both changed a little. But deep inside, you're the same two people. I'd say your relationship hasn't changed. Nothing has."_

Jellal smiled a sincere, true smile for the first time that night. "You know, that's exactly what she said."

 _"So she believes in it too."_ The wolf went silent before poking him with a forepaw _. "Knowing that, does this mean you'll tell her?"_

Jellal hesitated for the briefest of seconds. Thankfully, his hope had found some debris to keep burning on. _I mean, I guess he's right._ "Fine. I mean yes. I'll tell her…"

He looked down at his hand and extended his fingers. Back then, she'd always sought comfort in him. Even now, it was hard to forget them together, Erza smiling up at him as he held her gently, her hand in his, their fingers intertwined.

Jellal flexed his fingers, wishing they could do the same today, knowing they couldn't. _Or maybe we can?_ He took a deep breath. Three days wasn't a lot, but Jellal knew his wolf, Laxus, they were right.

"I have to tell her,"

 _Not just have to, I want to._

 _And I will._

"I love her."

* * *

 **Oooh! What do you think? _*Sings, "_ Jellal is confessing, Jellal is confessing!" YAY!**

 **How shall Erza react? Confused? Overjoyed? Sad?**

 **Keep reading! Send in a review? xD**


	3. Communication

**Hey guys! I realize I haven't gotten into much of the werewolf powers side and stuff so I tried to introduce a little of it here. If you were confused about the wolf side of a person talking in earlier chapters, I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

 **I was having a really hard time drawing up a filler chapter so I kinda focused it on Miraxus. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Come on!" Simon jogged forwards, calling to Erza over his shoulder. Breathing perfectly at ease, the only sign of their distanced run was the sweat forming on his forehead. "You know after all these years, you'd think you would get faster over the years, and not slower?" He added speed, pushing on harder.

"I'm not slower," Erza huffed, adding extra steps just to keep up with Simon's larger strides. "Excuse me for not being beyond shape like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Equally familiar with this part of the forest as he was with the rest of it, he continued to confidently lead the way, trudging on without an exact, properly marked trail.

"It means, I'm not unfit," Erza accelerated so she was running alongside him. "And that you're crazy in shape." With a straight face, she made an afterthought. "You should try sitting on a couch and watching TV more often, it'll really help you."

"Your advice has been hear." He laughed. "I'll make sure to try it sometime."

"Good." A smile formed slowly. "I may even have to join you, if…"

"If?" He prompted her. "Don't expect me to meet any of your high standards."

"Don't worry, I know you would never be able to." Erza mocked, earning a flurry of protests that she happily ignored. " _If,"_ She repeated more firmly. "If _you_ make me a cake."

"Strawberry?"

"Strawberry."

"Nice to know your favorite flavor of cake hasn't changed." He smiled wryly. "So, do I get to know which things have?"

"Maybe after you bake me my cake." She poked him in the ribs hard. "And it better taste good."

He whistled, shaking his head. "Some high standards, those are."

"I noticed your mouth is still on your face. You'd think something so fat would die or fall off after so many years, you know?"

"Shut up Erza."

"How about-No."

-xxxXXXxxxx-

They were quietly waiting in a row, watching Jellal glower at the absence of people.

"Why the hell do we have to be here?" Cobra growled. He kicked at the ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air. "Everyone is smart enough to know Jellal is in a bad mood and _ditched-_ we should do the same, we still can!"

" _Everyone_ ," Freed hissed. "Is also smart enough to know Jellal will only hold us accountable. Now keep your voice down!"

Cobra ignored him. "'s Meredy coming?"

"Dude," Incredulous, Freed shoved him hard, sending him staggering sideways out of their line. "I'm not going to keep track of your girlfriend for you!"

"Not cool!" Panic written all over his face, he quickly darted back into place, furiously whisper-shouting, "Are you insane? One wrong move, one wrong step or one more mess up, Jellal will kill me!"

Freed appeared to be unimpressed, shrugging. Cobra's wolf let out an irritated growl and he snapped, "Also, she's not my girlfriend, I'm just worried about the kid- since Ultear was attacked, she's been on guard."

"Who wouldn't be? The whole pack is unsettled- camp is supposed to be safe." Freed sighed. "They're not supposed to be worried for their safety inside here."

Cobra didn't reply. What was there to say? Freed was right, the camp was supposed to be a protected place.

Laxus also remained silent with a brooding frown on his face. Wearing similar black combat boots, loose gray pants and dark green clothing to the two generals, he stood on Freed's left, eyes still trained on Jellal, pacing back and forth, wearing down a specific patch of grass.

Freed's eyes followed the beta's gaze. "Lauxs, what are you thinking?"

"Hmmm?" Absentmindedly, Laxus's eyes still tracked Jellal's movements. "The sooner we take down the hunters, the sooner the pack's safer."

"Well that's not going to happen." Cobra kept his voice low, now, also watching Jellal. "Not until he finally gets around talking to Erza." He looked around the camp. "Speaking of which, where is the redhead?"

"Simon decided to take her out." Laxus muttered. "The idiot… Jellal will be on his ass for the rest of his life, just for attempting to chase after her."

"Well, Simon does have his right as the 'alpha of the day'." Freed pointed out. "And it's almost certain it won't work out- she probably hasn't even pictured the situation like that and is just thinking they're catching up as old friends."

"Try telling that to Jellal." Cobra snorted. "His time with her was already heavily limited; Simon's just made things worse for him." He supposed the reason Jellal arranged training so suddenly was so the alpha could get his mind off of things so he couldn't muster up any real annoyance. But that didn't mean he was volunteering to be Jellal's punching bag.

"Hey." Their subject of interest suddenly called, standing with his shoulders stiff, wearing a look of cool indifference. "Let's start a little before I die of old age."

The three other men traded glances, silent and uncertain.

"Well?" Jellal lifted his chin. "What are you waiting for?"

"Fernandes," Laxus stepped forwards until he was standing on a part of the patch of grass he'd worn down. "We're going to need a little more info. Aren't we going inside the gym?" The armor, sparring equipment and weapons were stored in there.

" _Dreyar."_ Jellal met Laxus with the same curt tone, adding a hint of sarcasm. "No. We'll be training right here."

"What-"

"Wolf form combat for the whole hour. He said coolly. "We'll spar in pairs of two, first one to call mercy loses."

Cobra blurted out, "Who's fighting who?" _Whose_ _body are you burying?_

Tension filled the air as they anxiously awaited Jellal's answer. He gave them a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Doesn't matter to me."

Cobra swallowed quietly and his wolf whispered, ' _He's going to kill us, he hates us the most-'_

 _Calm down, calm down, I've got this._ "Freed," Cobra whirled towards the green haired man and abnormally cheerful, said, "Fight me?"

Barely before Cobra had gotten the last word out, Freed replied,"Yes, yes let's uh- let's find somewhere else to practice!"

"Alright then!"

"Okay!"

"Let's go!"

"Bye Laxus!"

The blond's mouth hung open, unable to form a protest as he watched them abandon him. His wolf hissed murderously, ' _Freed, you traitor!'_

Freed's gave an apologetic, _'Sorry. But you're the one who has the best chance of surviving.'_

' _You cowardly weasel! I'll skin you-'_

 _'Focus.'_ Jellal wolf's menacing growl rang darkly in Laxus's ears and he fought the urge to shudder. _'I'm your opponent.'_

 _Getting your ass kicked in the morning._ He settled for inhaling sharply instead. _Great way to kick off a shitty day._

-xxXXxx—

Mira found Center Hall interesting.

Upon entering it, the two televisions, the dozens of tiny, twinkling lights, the _fine_ , elegant, leather couches and glossy, wood floor made her think of the lobby of a hotel. Meredy explained it really was just display; it was rare for the whole pack to be present for a meeting, they really just used it to hang out for fun. Oh, and or better wifi. The only thing that didn't belong was the full size pantry cabinet that stored a bunch of medical stuff she didn't recognize.

Continuing onwards was the less classy dinner hall. The tables were arranged in a large square, with several chairs on each side. And right beside, was the kitchen.

Mira had basically fallen in love with _the kitchen._ Like the meeting hall, it was… _Nice_. She loved how the marble counter ran in the shape of an 'n', and how there was a hugely helpful space between the edge that leaned against the wall and the cupboards above so there'd be no chance of any head injury, the identical fridges, and the greaseless stove-

"Dear Mavis," Mira dropped her carrot into the sink. "What happened to you?" She couldn't help but gape.

He was shirtless- and if it were a normal day, her face would probably heat up as her eyes roamed over his strong, broad shoulders, the intriguing and unique tattoo that curled over his back, those muscular arms and his hard pack of abs... But today, her attention only hooked onto the thick, _bloody_ scratches that crowned his arms, most of his back and parts of his stomach. Some of the red that stained his body mixed with his sweat and dripped, darkening his pants. There was a particularly lengthy and fierce gash from his shoulder to his hip that just looking at, made her wince.

"Be careful with that knife." Laxus grumbled, stumbling past her, sinking down into a chair that squeaked its protest. "You're going to cut yourself." A trail of red started from his hip and slid down the chair leg, dripping onto the floor.

"Just answer the question? What happened?"

"Jellal happened." He gave her a wry, tense smile and bent over, resting with his elbows on his lap, head in his hands. "I can't feel my ear anymore." His thumb carefully ran over it and he winced. "The man might not have been trying super hard, but his bite really stings."

"Are you alright?"

He looked at her blankly and Mira instantly felt stupid. With all those injuries, how could he-

"Yeah." Laxus leaned back into his chair and looked away from her. "Thanks for asking."

"Do you want me to take a look?" She stepped out of the curve of the counter.

Laxus looked her over once as his silent way of saying, 'Why do you care?' But then he muttered, "Alright."

She walked until she was right beside him and met his gaze. Laxus remained impassive and quiet, eyes dark and stormy like he was thinking hard. Mira simply ignored it and simply drew up the chair beside him. She raised an hand, then hesitated, stopping inches from his face.

His gaze calmly swept once to her eyes, then back to her hand.

Mira still wasn't sure what she was doing.

Then he trustingly closed his eyes. His chin tilted upwards.

Mira made contact.

His eyes remained close as he leaned into her gentle touch and allowed her fingers touched his cheekbone, then brushed the lighting scar over his eye. The edge of her palm grazed his jawline and a soft, nearly inaudible sigh escaped him but Mira heard it. A part of her wondered what it met. The rest of her didn't care.

" _Well, well_ ,"

Meredy's voice made Mira start. Her hand jolted away like he'd shocked her and she stood, whirling around to see Meredy leaning against the counter side, eyeing them.

Laxus's eyes snapped open too and he abruptly stood up and backed up, knocking his chair away a couple steps.

"Well." The pink haired teenager eyed them with an appraising look and Mira couldn't help but feel the desperate, urged need to explain- but she didn't exactly know what she was explaining- heck, she didn't know what she was doing.

"Laxus, you look like shit." Meredy stated the fact so bluntly Mira nearly laughed. "And you smell- go hit the showers before you come back to eat."

He gave her an unimpressed look and didn't move.

Meredy returned the indifferent look, shrugged and then said, "Fine. You can stay while I gossip about you."

"So let me _get this straight_." Laxus crossed his arms, now frowning hard. Mira secretly gave him props for standing his ground, growling, "You're going to talk about the two of us, while we're both in the room listening."

"No," Meredy sniped. "I'm going to talk about you." At Laxus' blatantly horrified face, she grinned wickedly. "Wanna reconsider? You should know by now I've got enough stuff on you to chase away any girl you'll ever be interested in."

 _'You little shit.'_ Laxus's wolf glowered.

Part of Mira wanted to scold him for using those words but another part of her wanted to laugh. Seeing a teenage girl a little more than half his age and almost two heads shorter blackmailing and ordering _a beta_ around- well, she was assuming this was a rare sight she would never get to chance again.

"Hey, I get all of Jellal's best qualities." Meredy hiked a thumb backwards. "Now get out of the room."

Frowning in clear reluctance, he began walking anyway, choosing to mutinously grumble, "I'm going to ground you one day."

"You do that." She called behind her shoulder, completely unbothered. "Oh- and remember to clean your wounds!"

The sound of the door shutting barely finished before she whirled around to Mira and made herself comfortable in Laxus' former seat. " _So,"_ And as if her interest wasn't blatantly obvious enough, she wiggled pink eyebrows suggestively. "Why were you feeling his face?"

Mira's cheeks heated up. "I was not."

"You _so_ were."

"He was hurt." She fumbled for a valid excuse and slowly walked back to behind the counter, just to do _something_ and get farther from Meredy's prompts. "He told me Jellal bit him-"

"So you decided to check?"

"Yeah." Her defense sounded lame, even to her own ears. "To make sure. Yeah."

Meredy gave her a long, searching look, eyes surprisingly serious. "You weren't trying to make a move on him?"

"No!" Mira protested loudly, reaching for the carrot that had dropped into the sink. "I'm- I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh- that's not what I meant." Meredy chewed on her lip. "Laxus is like my older brother and he's pretty great and all but he's also _that_ kind of guy." She walked and took Laxus' former seat. "Usually, once a month, everyone of age hangs out at this nightclub called Fairy Tail-" Seeing Mira's baffled expression, Meredy elaborated, "-they're run by a huge pack of shifters so its pretty safe- and Laxus almost always goes home for a one night date."

"Really?" Mira murmured, somewhat unsure- why did Meredy think of informing her of this fact? It didn't concern Mira at all.

She turned on the tap to wash her vegetable and twitched when the cold hit her fingers. "I didn't peg him for that sort of guy."

The door opened and closed again and Mira's head snapped in that direction. For a fleeting second, she was worried Laxus had never left and secretly listened to their conversation but that fear evaporated when Jellal's blue hair popped into view and he strutted into the kitchen, whistling good naturedly as he pulled up the spot by Meredy.

Mira shot her a glance. _Jellal seems unruffled._

The alpha was barely injured compared to Laxus- he looked like he'd been in a schoolyard fistfight- not a sparring match with a full-grown werewolf.

Meredy seemed to read her mind and spoke up. "So how was training?"

"Good." Jellal nonchalantly shrugged, flexing his arm in stretch. "I kicked Dreyar's ass."

"We saw," Meredy noted. "Did you have to beat him up that badly?"

Jellal chewed thoughtfully before he swallowed. "Yes." He kept a straight face. "It was necessary."

"Was it?"

"Yes. He practically asked me to."

Meredy frowned and her hands came to rest on her hips. "He was really injured you know-"

"He'll be fine Mer, he's a grown man." Jellal was unconcerned, the beta wasn't weak- he'd be fine in an hour or two. His wolf side flashed through as a direct growl into Meredy's head where the white haired girl wouldn't be able to hear, _'More importantly where were you during training?'_

"You're being rude, Jellal." Meredy retorted. "If you're going to speak, grow some balls and do it out in the open."

 _'Fine.'_ His wolf's low, powerful voice rumbled into her head so suddenly, Mira flinched.

Erza's family and her family were always so close they didn't bother speaking telepathically with their wolf sides unless they were in company of humans and it was really urgent, so she was still unused to the sudden wolf voices in her head. Just earlier, Kagura had to review how to control their wolf spirit speaking so only their targeted audience would hear and pack hierarchy.

* * *

 _"Remember, your wolf or spirit side is a part of you._

 _It thinks differently and it wants to act differently but you're the one with the control. You can ask your spirt to take messages to other people but they would much rather speak out in the open just so everyone can hear them. The wolf side of you will also become more dominant when your shift into wolf form but as long as you have control, you'll be fine."_

* * *

 _'Now tell me, where the hell were you?'_

"Why are you so angry?" Meredy folded her arms, avoiding the question once more.

 _Good question._ Mira thought silently. _Erza's told me enough about you, she said you were gentle and warm hearted and too sweet to ever be angry... Have the years changed you?_

 _'Answer the question.'_ Jellal's wolf hissed. _'Make me ask a third time and you will be grounded.'_

"I was here with Mira, showing her around the hall."

Mira held her breath. Meredy wasn't lying; she really had been before she'd stepped out.

Jellal turned to Mira. "My apologies Miss Strauss," His features were veiled, hiding his annoyance and allowing the courteous and polite alpha persona to return. "Was Meredy really?"

Without hesitation Mira smoothly nodded.

"Okay then. Have you finished touring?"

Meredy answered first. "We've started lunch. You wanna help out?"

"Shouldn't you get your wounds checked first Jellal?" Mira pointed out.

Jellal cleared his throat and said, "I'll get to that later." His eyes glowed as he inclined his head sideways. "Miss Straus, a word with you." He stalked out of the room.

Mira stared for a long second after the unturned back of the alpha who was clearly expecting her to follow. She gave Meredy a questioning glance.

Meredy offered Mira an apologetic smile. "Don't worry, Jellal's tense but he really is a nice person." In a quieter voice, she added, "I'll be listening in this room the whole time. If you need me, send me a wolf thought and I'll walk in, okay?"

Mira nodded uncertainty, and began moving. Jellal had already sat down on one of the couches in the meeting hall, his eyes tracking her movements silently. She took a seat that faced him and waited.

"Where is the rest of the pack."

Mira blinked. "I... I honestly don't know." _Why would I know?_

"I see." He leaned back into his seat but Mira couldn't help but feel even more threatened. "Would you happen to know where Erza or the rest of your friends are?"

"I really don't." Mira honestly said.

"That's fine. Just know, you are all guests here," Jellal folded his hands. "But I insist you not leave camp at all, not until tomorrow."

"Why?" Mira couldn't help herself from blurting out. "Why can't we leave camp?"

His eyes glowed darkly for a second and Mira realized he was surprised she was protesting against his word.

 _'Because I said so,'_ Jellal's wolf suggested. _'Because I rule here.'_

"Now now," The alpha chided himself, laughter slightly forced. "Let's be less childish and more civil."

"Instead of blaming your wolf for your mistakes, maybe you should blame yourself."

Mira watched with an open mouth as Laxus, now wearing clean clothing that covered most of his injures, stalked into the room, looking fresh and fit. He rested a hand on the arm of Mira's seat and leaned into her space. His glare was only focused on Jellal who still looked deceptively calm. "You know the answer as to why no one was at training, so why the hell are you picking on her?"

 _Her?_ Mira stiffened, her heart sinking. _Was that all he cared to use_? _Or did he not bother to learn my name..._

 _'Look at the bright side,'_ Her wolf suggested with exasperation. _'He's defending you.'_

And he was. But Mira got the feeling it was more for personal benefit, from the way he drawled, "You know, _Fernandes,"_

Instinctively, Mira flinched and her pulse quickened. Even she knew it was traditional for pack members to show respect by addressing superior figures by their positons- alpha, beta, general, omega... In special cases when the pack members were extremely close, people affectionately used first names. Right now, that obviously wasn't being applied.

Laxus vehemently said, "If you weren't such a _prick_ ," and moved away from Mira to stand straight, looking down at Jellal from his seat.

Mira gripped the sides of the leather armchair and continued tensely watching, unable to bring herself to interrupt, unable to prevent Laxus from continuing, "Maybe people would like you more. Maybe Er-"

" _Dreyar, have you forgotten who's alpha?_ " Jellal's voice was cold as ice, his piercing glare of equal rage. "You don't talk back to me. You don't question my orders. You don't act like a selfish ass, capable of thinking of only himself." His wolf silently stood by him, growling, ' _The pack comes first.'_

Mira swallowed quietly, uncomfortable and aware of how the air was burning with tension and the two males were radiating fury but at the same time, confused. _What the hell is Jellal talking about?_ How was Laxus being selfish?

"We've been friends for years, haven't we?" Laxus said quietly, not really expecting a reply. Jellal didn't grace him with one.

"I challenge you for alpha."


	4. Interruption

**(Lol, I just realized Wally and Hoteye/Richard being separated makes no sense. xD Please ignored that.)**

 **Thank you for continuing to stick with me, especially all my lovely friends who keep leaving reviews :D and my wonderful** **beta,** **mbravesgirl7**

 **Plot finally starts moving, lol.**

* * *

The urgent staccato of soles rapping against wood was the only thing that tugged their attention away from each other. Meredy burst into the room. "Freed's spotted hunters in the northeast sector, four miles from camp." Her hair was disheveled and her pupils dilated like she'd just shifted.

 _Hunters._

Jellal felt the cold effects of association sweep through him like a tidal wave. The heavy aggression scent his wolf had been exuding, receded. Laxus stiffened too, setting his shoulders tensely.

They locked gazes, forming an unanimous agreement to postpone their argument.

"...What?" Mira blanched, confusion blatant. _Hunters? Hunting what?_

Jellal ignored her easily. "How many?

"At least twenty." Meredy's shoulders rose in a helpless shrug.

 _Twenty? That's not that bad..._ Laxus grit his teeth, fighting dismay. _But how_ _did such a large number not get spotted?_ "Where the fuck was the assigned border patrol?"

"Simon was supposed to lead it-"

Jellal had a feeling he knew where he was, but he had to growl, _"_ Who else isn't in camp?"

"Ikaruga went out to restock our food stores..." She hesitantly added, "Erza's not here either."

They all watched his eyes narrow, the green going icy. "I'll deal with them later."

Mira had enough sense to not piss off the alpha further, but she hated standing there without knowing what was going on. She sent her wolf to voice, _'Meredy? What's going on?'_

 _'I'll tell you later.'_ The youngest shifter filed her with an imploringly, pleading expression before she turned to the higher ups. "Jellal? Laxus?"

 _Right._ Laxus cursed himself for being slow. "We'll set up all defensive procedures. I'll-"

"I'll make the announcement." Jellal raised a hand, effectively cutting his beta off and drawing the uneasy attention of the others. "Laxus, ready our offensives. We'll finish them today."

* * *

The story had evidently already been spread, if their assemblence in the center of the camp, or their expressions ranging from those of worry to expectancy to excitement, or the way they whispered incessantly among themselves said anything.

When Jellal stalked into view, silence immediately swallowed up all conversation. With his chin raised, he allowed his reassuringly even gaze to glide through the pack. "We're not going to waste time, we'll run everything as we've practiced." He raised his voice. "All those who have been chosen to attack, follow Laxus."

Obediently, members of the pack began falling out and trailing behind the beta who acknowledged Jellal with a tiny nod, before turning to gather his team a little further away.

"Couple of minor new details worth noting." Jellal scrutinized his own group. "We'll be changing our base to the infirmary now." His gaze intensified. "Do not forget Ultear is our main priority." He continued icing over the plan calmly as if it their lives weren't at stake, which seemed to keep the nerves of his packmates equally at bay.

"Jellal-" Sho raised his hand.

"No."

"I'm only a little younger than you!" He scowled. "I want to help."

Jellal shook his head gently. "You know you'll be the most help afterwards. No one is as careful as you are when it comes to medical aid."

"But-"

"More importantly, someone needs to look after Wally and Millianna." Jellal felt desperate enough to play the guilt card. "Please? This time, you can be the big brother. Keep them safe."

Sho's eyes darkened seriously almost immediately. As bemused as their visitors were, they began following him away.

Jellal sighed. _Look at that, battle hasn't even began and I'm already tired as fuck._ It didn't help his main worries were still unaccounted for. "Er-"

"Freed is still too muffled, Ikaruga's not answering, and Simon is completely out of range." Cobra hissed, frustratedly tearing a hand through his hair.

Jellal sighed again. He hadn't been expecting much better results, but he certainly had been hoping for some. Cobra was by far, the best at transmission through wolf voice. If he couldn't pick out anything useful, then there wasn't much hope for anyone else.

"Mer?"

"I can barely make out Freed's wolf spirit, but he's uninjured." She reported, staring into the distance with concentration. "He's got adrenaline, and lot of fear."

"Good." Jellal muttered. "Least he's okay."

Barely before he finished speaking, Angel sauntered up. "Laxus wants to know whether we can start moving."

Jellal made eye contact with his beta. _'Everything-'_

 _'Everything's ready.'_ His wolf replied back confidently as he let out a grim smile. _'All that's left to do is have our decoys shift.'_

Half-heartedly searching for a surge of confidence that never came, Jellal inhaled long and hard. _'Do it._ _'_

* * *

Laxus cursed inwardly for the umpteenth time as he ran another quick count through his head.

Ultear was down and vulnerable, Ikaruga and Simon were missing, Makarov, Sho, Jellal and Meredy were going to be stuck guarding the camp, watching over their visitors. That only left Angel, Midnight, Hoteye, Bickslow, Evergreen, Kagura, Freed, Cobra, and himself for attack.

He really didn't like their odds of ten to twenty. _If we could leave just leave the visitors on their own..._

"Laxus!"

He turned and reflexively caught Mira, a second from barreling into him. "Whoa! What are you running for?"

"Sho just told us everything." Her blue eyes flashed accusingly.

Laxus couldn't help but feel guilty; the female shifter and her family must've been so pissed off they were unknowingly put to risk, being stuck in a hunted pack. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I want to fight."

"...the fuck?"

Mira raised her head defiantly. "I don't want to be stuck in the camp like I'm a setback. I can help. And I want to."

He couldn't help but snort. "Look, it's not really time to be making jokes."

"I'm serious!"

"You don't understand." He shook his head incredulously. "We've been training to protect ourselves, yeah, but today, we're going to be fighting for our lives."

Mira frowned and opened her mouth stubbornly but Laxus beat her to it, growling, "Meaning we'll be aiming to kill them too. Are you prepared for cold, unrestrained bloodshed? Can you tell me you're going to be able to kill a person?" He saw her shudder over his last words and couldn't help the tiny twinge of guilt in his chest.

He only realized the rest of his group was completely listening to their conversation when Bickslow muttered, "Ah... Laxus?"

He turned to judgmental eyes, and feeling his neck heat up, cleared his throat pretentiously. "So... Jellal says it's okay for all of the decoys to shift... Fighters, recheck your weapons. Uh...we'll meet back in five minutes."

They followed his orders in silence but their side-eyeing spoke volumes. It was only when they'd left, Mira lifted her head and quietly said, "I still want to help, Laxus."

Before he could explode back into incredulity, she said, "Sho explained the rough outlines of the battle plan. I can decoy too and free up one of your fighters."

There was a brief moment when Laxus unconsciously saw the wonderful new adjustment, with their five wolf-form decoys leading the hunters apart, and right into the ambush of the other pack members... But then sense smacked him in the head, and he steeled himself enough to force out, "No. You're going to be in deadly danger."

"I'll be fine!" Mira's eyes blazed. "Look, you don't understand how uncomfortable and weird it is to be a shifter in the city. I love the pack, I love how you guys have developed your lifestyles to allow you guys to have jobs and be 'normal', but stay in the pack at the same time..." She swallowed. "I want to help."

Perhaps it was the passion she displayed, but Laxus inexplicably mumbled a resigned, "Fine."

She looked absolutely shocked. "Wait-"

"Yes, really," Laxus growled. He ran calculations in his head yet again... Even underestimating time, taking five minutes to explain the finer details of their battle strategy would keep them in the originally planned time. "So, this is how things will work..."

* * *

"Okay, what else do you want to know?"

"Oh, I know! How'd you guys meet everyone else?"

"Let's see... Laxus had his small pack, the Thunder God Tribe... Midnight had the Oracion Seis... And yeah, Jellal had the rest of us..." He had to think for a second. "Yeah, so one day, Midnight kinda challenged Jellal on his principles on human interactions, they had a tiny confrontation, Jellal won, and Midnight and group kinda got reformed? And then joined the group."

"Huh... Then how come Midnight isn't a general?" Erza remembered one of the generals being called Snake... Or Serpent... or something like that.

"Midnight's not really the type to lead." Simon laughed. "I mean, he's honestly a better fighter than I am, but he prefers to be antisocial and spent most of his time sleeping. Don't let that fool you- he's smart. Guy's a senior hacker at his company."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled at him. "So... what do you do?"

"I'm a veterinarian."

"What?" She laughed gently. "None of the pets are terrified you'll eat them?"

"Actually, most of them just sort of freeze up and I run my procedures in peace." He grinned.

She let out another laugh. "Sounds like you're comfortable with your job, huh?"

When he put his arm around her and she leaned closer towards him, nothing felt out of place. It was just so comfortable, falling back into their friendship; time slipped away, as did the miniscule gap still between them. Everything around them just sort of faded into the background.

All of it collectively built up the reason he didn't hear the soft soles of twenty pairs of military boots.

Though the cold voice drawling, "You two lovebirds sure talk a lot." made Simon freeze, heartbeat nearly stuttering.

Erza turned around before he could stop her and let out a wordless gasp. Slowly, Simon did the same, to face a complete set of grinning men covered in green and brown camouflage, and armed with an array of weapons.

He counted at least twenty five men, some with riffles aimed on him, most with pistols and knifes strapped on. The leader, he assumed, was the tall, lanky man standing farthest away from them, keeping his troops in-between himself and the shifters. He had an unusual skull tattoo on his forehead, but the most prominent thing Simon noticed was the mint green symbol imprinted on his shoulder.

 _Alvarez Empire's imperial crest._

Simon forced himself to breath. "What do you want?"

Their leader let out a mirthful laugh. "You of course." His eyes narrowed. "More specifically, your whole pack."

"Yes, I'll just lead you to them now." Simon snapped back sarcastically. Fuck him for his stupidity, but he wasn't about to sell out his family like a traitor.

"We were hoping you'd do that, but we've followed you for at least an hour, yet her we are! Still stuck in the middle of, I presume, your territory." He shrugged pleasantly. "Now if you don't mind, do tell us where the rest of your pack is."

"Never." Simon spat.

"We don't want to make this anymore difficult than it has to be," The hunter spread his hands wide. "But I'd prefer not to do the whole, 'I've-got-your-general-hostage-reveal-yourselves-if-you-want-to-prolong-his-life-by-an-hour,' thing."

Erza finally squeaked, "Simon, what-"

"Your pretty friend has a nice voice." The lead hunter eyed her with interest. "New pack member?"

Simon and his wolf snarled in unison. "Touch her, and I'll stain my claws in your blood."

"And your filthy pelt will be decorated with fifteen bullet holes." The other answered easily, almost in boredom. "But never mind; I'm here for all of you. I'll give you thirteen seconds to begin leading the way." His voice sharpened. "I warn you in advance, if you waste my time, I'll personally take the time to disembowel your sorry self." He smiled, and it was shockingly friendly except for the unmistakable soulless cold in his dead black eyes. "So, what are you going to do?"

* * *

 **Dear, dear, what is Simon going to do? :p** **I'm pretty pleased with this chapter- not gonna lie! Actually finished it in two days!**

 **(If you guys spot any inconstancies with the story or have any additional questions that do not attain to the next part of the story :p, feel free to pm me!)**

 **Please leave a review! It's the easiest way of letting me know I don't completely suck as a writer. xD**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
